Un entraînement de bon goût
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Ranma est parti s'entraîner en montagne. Akane l'y a suivi pour s'entraîner elle aussi... mais à la cuisine. Un petit OS, dérivé d'un défi en une heure du Fof.


Une autre version de ce que j'aurais pu écrire pour le thème "dîner" pour un défi du Fof.  
La fin de cet OS est sans doute un peu trop mielleuse pour correspondre parfaitement aux personnages... mais ça m'amusait. Donc voilà. :p

* * *

Ranma soupira en regardant le rocher qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait fendu en deux. **Juste **fendu. Ryôga pouvait le faire éclater, lui. Le garçon à la natte ne cherchait pas spécifiquement un moyen d'égaler son rival en force, mais il lui fallait une technique aussi dévastatrice dans son répertoire – ou au moins un peu impressionnante, tant qu'à faire. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait profité des vacances pour partir s'entraîner dans les montagnes. Il n'y avait à ça rien de nouveau pour lui ; il l'avait déjà fait pendant des années avec son père et avait même prit l'habitude de s'isoler dans les hauteurs rocheuses pour s'exercer quand un nouvel adversaire se présentait. Ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment. Peut-être trop fréquemment ? Peu importait, cela lui faisait toujours une bonne raison de progresser.

Le soir tombait, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à son campement pour autant. Il redoutait trop ce qui devait l'y attendre alors que l'heure du repas approchait.  
Akane l'avait suivi dans les montagnes – ce qui avait engendré nombre de suspicions et sous-entendus au sein de la famille Tendô – à ses dires "pour lui rendre service autant que pour s'entraîner elle-même". La benjamine du dojo avait tenu parole : elle s'entraînait, à son rythme, dans une clairière non loin… à la cuisine.  
Les odeurs seules des préparations de la jeune fille avaient suffi à faire fuir son fiancé dès le premier soir. Mais cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient sur place, et la faim tenaillait Ranma. Il ne pourrait plus prétendre qu'il n'avait pas faim ou commander des nouilles comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand c'était Akane qui se mettait aux fourneaux. L'idée même de manger faisait grogner son estomac vide. Pourtant, il hésitait toujours. S'il mangeait la cuisine de sa promise, il pouvait faire une croix sur son entraînement ; car il ne doutait pas que l'intoxication alimentaire qui suivrait le rendrait inapte à toute pratique. Émergeant des buissons, c'est la source de tous ses soucis qui vint couper court à ses réflexions. Elle parlait d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Ranma, le dîner est prêt.

Il réprima un frisson.

\- Et c'est toi qui… l'a préparé, je suppose… ?

\- À ton avis ?

D'ordinaire, la jeune Tendô réagissait plus vivement, prenant la mouche dès que l'on évoquait ses talents culinaires. Mais elle n'avait que froncé le nez ; même sa voix n'était pas aussi menaçante que d'habitude. Ranma s'en étonna, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait le repas, affirma la demoiselle. Mais… j'y ai goûté… et j'aimerais ton avis.

Elle avait achevé sa phrase en détournant le regard. Le garçon à la natte ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle avait "goûté" ? Et elle tenait toujours debout ? Non, elle devait avoir tout recraché, c'était impossible sinon. Mais le fait était que le calme apparent de son interlocutrice le surprenait.

\- Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? Non parce que si on doit aller voir un médecin, mieux vaut partir tout de suite…

\- Je vais bien ! s'agaça Akane en écartant une dernière branche. Maintenant arrête de dire des âneries et assieds-toi.

Elle avait donné son ordre en même temps qu'elle avait désigné le camp. Avec prudence et réticence, le jeune homme s'installa. Le chaudron qui glougloutait au-dessus du feu contenait une… "soupe" qu'il n'identifiait pas. Sa voix se fit craintive.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

\- Le dîner.

Le visage blême, il se releva d'un bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sauvait face à un plat préparé par la fiancée. Et certainement pas la dernière.

\- RANMA ! hurla Akane alors qu'il disparaissait dans les fourrés. TU- !

L'interpellé s'étonna de pas entendre de suite à ses vociférations. Curieux – et vaguement inquiet –, il retourna aux abords du camp. Depuis les branchages d'un arbre, il observa sa future compagne s'asseoir mollement, les bras entourant ses genoux. Elle avait l'air déçue, presque triste. Elle demeura ainsi prostrée une bonne minute avant de s'asseoir de façon plus conventionnelle et de se servir un bol de "soupe". Ranma l'observa avec attention, notant qu'elle ne recrachait rien, pas plus qu'elle ne faisait de grimace de dégoût.

La nuit était bien avancée quand le jeune Saotome se décida à approcher le chaudron. Sous couvert des ombres, il se servit un bol. Il ne pouvait empêcher la main qui tenait la cuillère de trembler. Il allait l'enfourner quand une lumière vive l'éblouit.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Ranma ?

La voix ensommeillée d'Akane trahissait une surprise manifeste. Le faisceau de la lampe torche descendit sur le bol. Elle se tendit.

\- … Tu vas le manger… froid ?

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que ça sera meilleur chaud ?

C'était parti tout seul, comme par habitude. Mais cette fois, il le regrettait. Il le regrettait parce qu'il avait entendu l'inspiration excédée de son interlocutrice… et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de suite. Akane avait poussé un long soupir, mais avait gardé le silence. Reposant sa cuillère dans son bol et le bol à terre, il se leva. Il tournait déjà le dos à sa camarade quand il l'informa qu'il allait chercher du bois.

De petites flammes léchaient le chaudron à nouveau bouillonnant. Son contenu n'inspirait pas plus Ranma, mais sa fiancée semblait absolument tenir à le faire goûter. Et puis, elle ne s'était pas empoisonnée, donc il n'y avait – théoriquement – aucun risque.

Son bol dans une main, la cuillère dans l'autre, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à mettre le couvert dans la bouche. Autant parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait avaler que parce qu'Akane le fixait intensément, attendant sa réaction. Il inspira soudain avant de refermer la bouche sur la cuillerée peu engageante. Il garda les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés un moment, avant de se détendre doucement. Il croqua, mâcha et avala. Sa promise se pencha un peu plus vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Alors ?

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir vers son bol et son contenu fumant.

\- C'est vraiment pas beau à voir, ça fait pas envie, y a des morceaux mous, d'autres qui croquent et j'ai sincèrement aucune idée de ce que je viens d'avaler…

Les épaules de la benjamine des Tendô s'affaissèrent – elle était trop fatiguée et trop déçue pour râler. Elle avait bien conscience de tous ces défauts, elle avait elle-même mangé de l'étrange mixture. Elle aurait juste apprécié que-

\- … mais c'est comestible, acheva Ranma.

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Il ne la regardait pas. Il n'osait pas. Était-ce vraiment la lumière du feu qui donnait cette teinte rose à ses joues ? Ou bien était-il réellement embarrassé ? Le jeune Saotome marmonna, les yeux fixés sur un arbre, à l'opposé de son interlocutrice.

\- Pour une fois, c'est mangeable… Tu as fait… des progrès.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il fini par tourner la tête, craintivement. Akane souriait. De ce sourire franc et radieux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir et qu'il était heureux de revoir. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même à lui-même.

Akane s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule, alors qu'il finissait de manger. Il n'avait rien avalé pendant trois jours alors, même si le plat de sa fiancée n'était pas très appétissant ni très goûtu, il n'avait rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent – et c'était "mieux que rien". Le garçon ne réalisait pas la satisfaction simple que les progrès culinaires de sa future épouse lui apportaient. Il se sentait simplement mieux que d'ordinaire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En revanche, il se tendait au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille. Il craignait trop sa réaction au réveil. Il n'y était pour rien à leur position actuelle, mais il était certain qu'il recevrait une baffe avant de pouvoir se justifier.

Un petit bruissement le fit tourner la tête. Jetant un œil derrière lui, il identifia rapidement la source du bruit comme un animal nocturne. Ranma baissa de nouveau les yeux sur sa fiancée. Sa frange masquait son regard. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ; sans doute irait-elle chez le coiffeur à l'occasion.  
Le garçon se souvint qu'il l'avait trouvée jolie avec ses cheveux longs, le jour de leur rencontre, mais sa coupe courte lui allait mieux. Comme le lui avait dit le docteur Tofu, cela correspondait davantage à son caractère. Caractère qu'il préférait ne pas qualifier.  
Pour une soudaine raison qu'il ignorait, il voulu s'assurer qu'elle dormait et pencha un peu la tête. Écarlate et les yeux grands ouverts, Akane fixait le sol.

\- Mais… !? TU- TU DORMAIS PAS ?! s'étrangla Saotome.

\- Si, répondit-t-elle en s'éloignant doucement, le regard troublé. Jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose sur ma tête… Ce… ce n'est pas toi qui… ?

Comprenant qu'elle avait perçu son souffle quand il s'était retourné, il s'exclama avec désinvolture.

\- Si, c'est moi. Et j'ai pas fais exprès.

L'expression de sa partenaire changea brusquement, devenant à mi chemin entre la colère et l'embarras.

\- Tu embrasses les filles sur la tête sans le faire exprès, toi ?

\- Quoi ? N-non, j'ai pas fait ça !

\- Mais tu viens de dire que-

\- J'AI PAS FAIT ÇA ! s'écria Ranma, écarlate à son tour. L'IDÉE M'A TRAVERSÉ, MAIS J'AI PAS-

Il en avait trop dit. Il bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles de plus avant de se retrancher dans sa tente. La jeune Tendô resta immobile de longues minutes, le temps de réaliser ce qui avait été dit. Avec les joues rouges – et un petit sourire timide – elle regagna sa propre tente.


End file.
